headaches
by MusicPrincess14
Summary: Headaches hurt, they leave and come back bigger and harder. find out the secrets that are hidden behind closed doors. Will them come out and play or will they be locked away forever or will they cause trouble and headaches.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I just started my last year in middleschool, and well it's not going to well since I got chased all last year and the year before that and before that, but my point is so far today has been the worse. Considering the fact that I was late, got yelled at, chased, bullied, and slapped five times before launch.

Oh I almost forgot, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 14 years old, I'm currently in 8th grade, and is having the worse day of my life.

Ok it all started this morning.

**Flashback**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" Yelled an oh so famous voice._ My mom Kushina Uzumaki 'I toke after her last name well we all did, except my father Minato Namikaze'_

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok I'm up." I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit.

"NARUTOOOOOO HURRY UP!" Yelled my annoying sister. _Naruko_

"YO NERD WE NEED TO HURRY!" Yelled my basterd of a brother. _Menma_

"DONT RUSH ME OK!" I wasn't in the mood for their bullshit either.

**20minutes later**

"Toke you long enough." Commented Tony._ The oldest _

"Shut up." I grumbled tried of his comments every single day.

"Com'on guys naruto can't help be late **everyday**." That was my father. _Minato _

"Can we just go please." That was my other sister. Naru_ 14 'well she's actually my twin sister but she has red eyes and I have blue.'_

**Ok so y'all meet my family.**

**Minato Namikaze, age 45,**_** father, January 25**_

**Kushina Uzumaki, age 44, **_**mother, July 10**_

**Tony Uzumaki, age 17, **_**brother, February 13**_

**Menma Uzumaki, age 15, brother, March 9**

**Naru Uzumaki, age 14,**_** sister, twin, October 10**_

**Naruto Uzumaki, age 14, **_**me, brother, October 10**_

**Naruko Uzumaki, age 13, **_**sister, December 28 **_

**Mito Uzumaki, age 10, **_**sister, September 4**_

**Nagato Uzumaki ,age 5, **_**brother, June 5**_

**Karin Uzumaki, age 3, **_**sister, April 26**_

Ok I know it's a lot but that's my family so deal with it. Plus my mom is pregnant, so we have another coming in about 3 months.

**In the car on the way to school and work**

My head was spinning and it didn't help with the fact that Menma, Tony, Naru, Naruko, Mito, Nagato, and my dad in the car singing _**paranoid by Ty Dolla $ign. **__'My mom and Karin was at home._'plus it was the **DIRTY **version, Nagato wasn't even suppose to be listening otherwise sing this song 'o_h trust me if my head wasn't spinning I'd sing along to'._

_**The following songs were played after paranoid:**_

_**Partition by Beyonce **_

_**OG Bobby Johnson by Que**_

_**Halo by Beyonce**_

_**Not a bad thing by Justin Timberlake**_

_**Bulletproof remix by La roux ( I'm sorry if it's not the real artist but that's what they gave me)**_

_**The devil is a lie by Rick Ross**_

_**No worries by lil Wayne**_

_**Replacement girl by Drake**_

_**Automatic by Nicki Minaj**_

_**Rather be by Clean bandit**_

_**Pills n potions by Nicki minaj**_

_**Tennis court by Lords**_

'IT TOKE DAM WELL 45 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL NOW YOU KNOW I WAS PISSED!' That's when we finally reached everyone's school **Konohagakure talented and gifted school** (I know the school name sucks but I couldn't think of anything else at the time) the top school out of five _'but for real there are only five schools here in konoha and mine is the top'._

Because it was the first day everybody had to get a schedule_ 'not nagato because he's in pre-k only 3rd graders and up have schedules'._so after 30 minutes in the main office and everyone has their schedules we said bye to dad and headed for class.

_**The following is everyone's schedules**_

_**Tony's and all 10th graders room10-113**_

_**Monday**__**: **__**Math, social studies, ELA, studies, gym, gym, launch, computer, science**_

_**Tuesday: gym**__**, computer, reading, music, **__**ELA,**__** french, launch**__**, math, science**_

_**Wednesday: French, math, ELA,science, music, reading, launch, art, art**_

_**Thursday: music, science, ELA, social studies,computer,math,launch,art,gym**_

_**Friday: gym, gym, music, science, math, computer, launch, art, ELA**_

_**Menma's and all 9th graders room 9-904**_

_**Monday: Spanish, music,ELA,math social studies, launch,computer, science, gym**_

_**Tuesday: art, ELA, gym, reading, social studies, launch, math, science, spanish**_

_**Wednesday: music, computer, math ,math,ELA, launch,ELA, social studies, science**_

_**Thursday: art, gym, ELA, math, reading, launch, science, social studies,gym**_

_**Friday:music, ELA, science, reading, math, launch, spanish, social studies, art**_

_**Nauru's and Naruto's ' because they the same age' and all 8th graders room 8-801**_

_**Monday: art, computer, Japanese, ELA , launch,math, science , social studies**_

_**Tuesday: art, math, reading, art, launch, ELA, science, social studies,computer**_

_**Wednesday: music, reading, math, science, launch,ELA, ELA, social studies, Japanese**_

_**Thursday: gym, gym, math, ELA, launch, science, social studies, Japanese, art**_

_**Friday: chorus, chorus, ELA, math, launch, gym ,science, gym**_

_**Naurko's and all 7th graders room 7-702**_

_**Monday: band, art, Portuguese, launch, ELA, math, science, gym**_

_**Tuesday: ELA, Portuguese, math, launch, social studies, science, gym, gym**_

_**Wednesday: computer, math, ELA, launch, band, art, science, Portuguese**_

_**Thursday: gym, gym, math, launch, ELA, social studies, art, chemistry**_

_**Friday: chemistry, ELA, math, launch, art, Portuguese,band, gym**_

_**Mito's and all 4th graders room 4-405**_

_**Monday: chorus, ELA, launch, math, science, Dutch, gym, gym**_

_**Tuesday: music, math, launch, social studies, ELA, ELA, Dutch, outside**_

_**Wednesday: ELA, Dutch, launch, music, music, math, gym, gym**_

_**Thursday: math, outside, launch, ELA, chorus, science, social studies, math**_

_**Friday: music, ELA, launch, gym, Dutch, chorus, math, social studies**_

_**(At their school you start it at age 5 not 4 and you graduate at 19 not 18, and every grade has their own teachers for their subject not gym though there's only one for everyone to share plus the launch room and auditorium are for everyone to share and their HUGE. There is one class for every grade. Grades pre-k to 4 share a building every other grade has their own buildings not the 10th-12th graders they share one too. The school is huge considering the fact that it has 9 sections in it(pre-k to 3rd ,4th, 5th, 6th,7th, 8th, 9th, 10th-12th, and launch/gymnasium/auditorium)and five floors. School starts 8:45a.m. and ends 4:45p.m. the other schedules for the other grades will be up next chapter)**_

Ok everyone has their schedules, Naru and I took Tony to his classroom, then started to walk towards our class room _**'room 801 5th floor'**_. It was Tuesday so we had math first.

"Room 518 is... down the hall to the ...right" I mumbled loud enough for naru to hear too.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU, DOGBREATH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HE TOLLED YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU EMO FAGGOT!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SHIT MEN HE GOT YOU GOOD!"

Came all this yelling and screaming from room 518.

"Naruto are you sure that's our classroom?" Questioned Naru, but the look in her eyes said she was terrified of what's behind that door.

"Don't worry Naru just hold my hand and don't let go." I had to say something, I didn't want her terrified on the first day of school.

I opened the door to see-

Ok so watcha think I know it was kinda short and sucked but it's my first, so reviews are highly recommended. Till next week, Laters.✌

Disclaimer: naurto, and the songs when they were in the car(That goes for every chapter I don't own shit but some people in here that I made up).

Next chapter I will be explaining **everything** to y'all.✌


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so y'all read my last chapter, well this is the information y'all need to understand the rest of the story. **

**The Uzumaki family members:**

**Minato Namikaze, age 45,**_** father, January 25**_

**Kushina Uzumaki, age 44, **_**mother, July 10**_

**Tony Uzumaki, age 17, **_**brother, February 13**_

**Menma Uzumaki, age 15, brother, March 9**

**Naru Uzumaki, age 14,**_** sister, October 10**_

**Naruto Uzumaki, age 14**_**, brother, October 10**_

**Naruko Uzumaki, age 13, **_**sister, December 28 **_

**Mito Uzumaki, age 10, **_**sister, September 4**_

**Nagato Uzumaki ,age 5, **_**brother, June 5**_

**Karin Uzumaki, age 3, **_**sister, April 26**_

**And the baby kushina is having in three months**

**Y'all gonna decided the name **

**Minato- blond hair ,blue eyes ,6"9**

**Kushina- red hair, violet eyes 6"5**

**Tony- blond hair, grey eyes, 6"0**

**Menma- black hair, violet eyes, 5"9**

**Naru-blond hair, red eyes, 5"7**

**Naruto-blond hair, blue eyes, 5"7**

**Naruko- black hair, blue eyes, 5"5**

**Mito- red hair, green eyes, 5"4**

**Nagato- Orange hair, violet eyes, 3"4**

**Karin,- red hair, green eyes, 2"9**

**The following is everyone's school schedules**

**Tony's and all 10th graders room10-113**

**Monday: Math, social studies, ELA, studies, gym, gym, launch, computer, science**

**Tuesday: gym, computer, reading, music, ELA, french, launch, math, science**

**Wednesday: French, math, ELA,science, music, reading, launch, art, art**

**Thursday: music, science, ELA, social studies,computer,math,launch,art,gym**

**Friday: gym, gym, music, science, math, computer, launch, art, ELA**

**Menma's and all 9th graders room 9-904**

**Monday: Spanish, music,ELA,math social studies, launch,computer, science, gym**

**Tuesday: art, ELA, gym, reading, social studies, launch, math, science, spanish**

**Wednesday: music, computer, math ,math,ELA, launch,ELA, social studies, science**

**Thursday: art, gym, ELA, math, reading, launch, science, social studies,gym**

**Friday:music, ELA, science, reading, math, launch, spanish, social studies, art**

**Nauru's and Naruto's ' because they the same age' and all 8th graders room 8-801**

**Monday: art, computer, Japanese, ELA , launch,math, science , social studies**

**Tuesday: art, math, reading, art, launch, ELA, science, social studies,computer**

**Wednesday: music, reading, math, science, launch,ELA, ELA, social studies, Japanese**

**Thursday: gym, gym, math, ELA, launch, science, social studies, Japanese, art**

**Friday: chorus, chorus, ELA, math, launch, gym ,science, gym**

**Naurko's and all 7th graders room 7-702**

**Monday: band, art, Portuguese, launch, ELA, math, science, gym**

**Tuesday: ELA, Portuguese, math, launch, social studies, science, gym, gym**

**Wednesday: computer, math, ELA, launch, band, art, science, Portuguese**

**Thursday: gym, gym, math, launch, ELA, social studies, art, chemistry**

**Friday: chemistry, ELA, math, launch, art, Portuguese,band, gym**

**Mito's and all 4th graders room 4-405**

**Monday: chorus, ELA, launch, math, science, Dutch, gym, gym**

**Tuesday: music, math, launch, social studies, ELA, ELA, Dutch, outside**

**Wednesday: ELA, Dutch, launch, music, music, math, gym, gym**

**Thursday: math, outside, launch, ELA, chorus, science, social studies, math**

**Friday: music, ELA, launch, gym, Dutch, chorus, math, social studies**

**The other grades were hard to form so as they go to the next grade I'll make the schedule then**

**There is also gonna be ALOT of music in here**

**Ok so the Uzumaki family has a secret that only kushina and minato Know but they're keeping it a secret from their kids. They plan to tell them when the baby is 6 years old. And I'm not telling y'all either or kushina will kill me.**

**Of course there is the original naruto characters, then there is some who are from other animes and some who are from other categories (misc, books,games,movies,cartoons,comics,plays, and real-life) so don't be surprised when you read that superman is here or that chowder is eating all the food in the kitchen. Ok I don't own them I only own the ones I make up ok .**

**THIS IS A WARNING:**

**Ok I don't want anyone flagging this story or my account ok**

**This story contains some Yaoi and Yuri ok so if y'all don't like it please please leave or skip chapters 6&7 ok these two chapters have it, but for those who like it please enjoy it**

**One note tho if you never heard of Yaoi or Yuri please look it first before you read chapters 6&7 and for those of you who wanna see what it is DONT you'll get stuck like me ok. Yes it's true I didn't know what it was before and when I seen it I was hypnotized by it.**

**Back to the point...**

**Wait there's nothing else for me to tell y'all but those two things.**

**One: I'm not telling y'all anything else cause it's a surprise**

**Two: sorry it took me weeks to post it but I was really busy preparing for school so expect this sometimes.**

**That's it laters y'all **


End file.
